Service providers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by providing compelling network services and advancing the underlying technologies. One area of interest has been the development of services and technologies relating to content and information management—e.g., information sharing. Given the rapid technological advancements in recent years, information sharing has become increasing easier and more widespread among all users. Consequently, the potential for fraud or inadvertent sharing of personal and confidential information has also seen a significant growth, leading to issues of identity theft, data theft, and loss of privacy. Although security enhancements on devices mitigate unilateral information taking, for instance, by hackers, it may not protect users from fraud or unintentional information sharing. For example, a user may knowingly enable access to the user's profile to share photos, but the user may not be aware that the user's address, phone number, email address, birthday, etc., are also made available.
Therefore, there is a need for an approach that can effectively provide context-based view content management.